


Mother Of The House

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [28]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal hooks, Blindfolds, Chains, Cock Sucking, Collars, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy/boi, Kink Parties, Kneeling, Late Nights, Mothering, Multi, Obedience, Pain Kink, Public Kink, Responsible Kink Mum Liza, Restraints, Shibari, Submission, Subspace, Suspension, Whipping, correct posture, not quite an orgy, quiet moments, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Liza always makes sure she takes care of her guests when they come to her kink parties.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Sally Phillips, Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding, Liza Tarbuck/Aisling Bea, Liza Tarbuck/Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Liza Tarbuck/James Acaster, Liza Tarbuck/Sally Phillips, Liza Tarbuck/others, OMC/Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mother Of The House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> littleb0d's got a cold rn and wanted cheering up with some fic about Liza's kink parties. <3

Liza always made a point of knowing exactly who was present at her kink parties. She greeted everyone by name, and checked up on them throughout the night. After all, it was her house, and she was nothing if not an excellent host, and she always made sure she took care of her guests, particularly when they were being tied up and hung from the ceiling. 

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Joe, that's not how you set the rigging up for suspension! Do I need to show you how to do it again?" Liza said, marching over to the rigging where Joe was attaching ropes while Noel sat at his feet, silent and still.

Joe looked affronted for one tiny second before deciding not to argue back, given the look on Liza's face. "Oh, un, sorry, well, then, yes, you'd better show me again, please, I wouldn't want to hurt him."

Liza took the rope from him and got to work. "It's really very simple, once you remember the right order..."

* * *

She popped her head into the whipping room, where Greg was being treated to a nice whipping by his master, David, while Alex sat by in chains, silent and still, a blindfold keeping him from seeing what was going on. From what she could see, Alex had already been whipped, and there were some lovely marks on his back. She thought for a moment about interrupting them, but both Alex and Greg seemed deep in subspace, so she let them be.

* * *

"And exactly how many drinks have you had tonight?" Liza said, keeping an eye on the bar, where one of the regular Tops, Steven, was proposing some wax play with a younger bottom, Liam, neither of whom seemed sober enough for Liza's liking. 

"Oh, uh, only a few, ma'am," Steven answered.

Liza looked sceptical. "You do know I can tell when my boys are lying to me, don't you?"

Steven bowed his head. "Sorry, ma'am, I do know the rules. We'll play next time."

She touched his arm sympathetically. "It's not that I want to stop you, I just want you to be safe, particularly when fire's involved. And you two have had too many right now for me to trust you with fire. Go find one of the quiet rooms to sober up and maybe I'll let you get the candles out in a couple of hours, yeah? Go snuggle, I know he's your favourite boy, after all."

Steven smiled and kissed the back of her hand reverently. "I'd be cross with you, but you're right, just like always. Come on, boy, mummy says it's break time."

* * *

"Do you need anyone with you right now, James?" Liza said, noticing the way James was anxiously hanging around by the stair case, looking like he needed to escape. "Where's Greg?"

"Oh, uh, he's - I think Alex said they were going to - but he knows I'm - just. I'll be fine. Just need-"

"A quiet room?" Liza guessed.

"Yes, yes, that's it. Greg said you had one, but I don't know where?" James said. "Just - got a bit overwhelmed. There's a lot going on here."

Liza wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began guiding him up the stairs. "Yeah, that happens sometimes. Come on, I'll show you to the quiet rooms. Do you need darkness? Or will dim light be alright?" 

"Oh, you - wait, you have more than one?" James said.

"Of course, sometimes you need more than one when a whole bunch of subs need aftercare at the same time. I'll show you the rooms and you can pick one you like," Liza said.

"Oh, thank you, Liza, I'm sorry, I just need to-" 

"Oi, don't you ever apologise for needing to be alone for a while. There's no shame in that whatsoever, alright? I know you haven't been coming here very long, and it can get quite overwhelming with so many people here in various states of undress," Liza said.

"Yeah, it's - I mean, I do love it, Liza, I really do, but I just- need some quiet," James said.

"I know you love it here. I saw how happy you were getting whipped on stage last month," Liza said.

"Oh, did you see that?" James said.

"I sure did. Greg handled you beautifully. Maybe one day you'll let me whip you," Liza said.

James had no idea what to do with that thought. "Oh, uh, I, um..." 

Liza laughed. "It's alright, I'm only teasing."

"You'd better be," James said.

* * *

The best thing about this giant sofa was that it could easily fit at least two big Daddies curled up next to her while they watched a very nice puppy play scene on stage. There was only one curled up next to her at the moment, though; his name was Jason, and he was built like a truck. Looked like the hardest man alive, if you didn't see how he was lying in Liza's arms, letting her stroke her fingers through his long hair, and let him just be still and comforted as he came down from the suspension he'd just had. 

"I really need to get you more of those chains. They do suit you ever so much," Liza said softly.

"You going to rig me up entirely in chains next time then?" Jason replied, eyes still watching the puppies on stage as they sat obediently for their master.

"Oh yes, I can manage it with four chains, and a half-sling. Then maybe I'll get your master to torment you for everyone else's pleasure, hmm?" Liza said.

Jason chuckled softly. "Yeah, you would do that, but that'd be one helluva good time though."

"Oh, it'd blow your mind, love," Liza said, noticing the way he seemed to become still just from the motion of her fingers tracing soft circles on his skin. 

* * *

Liza always did like the way Greg looked on his knees. She'd bound his wrists and ankles with rope, tied them to a harness around his chest, and attached that to an anal hook, just to keep him upright, along with some separate ropes binding him to the ring above him, forcing him to kneel in place and not move. She'd blindfolded him too, and was very happily watching him squirm as Alex curled up at his feet, sucking him off hungrily. Alex, too, had been bound similarly, making the job harder than it needed to be, but he didn't seem phased by this at all. 

She walked behind him and grasped the back of his collar. "You haven't been whipped enough tonight," she said, leaning in close to his ear. 

"Yes-yes, mistress," Greg breathed, shivering at the thought, and at Alex taking him deep into his mouth. 

"When was the last time you were whipped on stage, by the way?" Liza said.

"Oh, months ago, I've been too busy with my boys," Greg said.

"Then guess where you're going," Liza said as she pulled him back to get some slack into the rope as she reached down to gently remove the anal hook. 

* * *

It was a rare treat to have Sally with her. It was late, after midnight, and she was only stopping by for an hour or so, but it was enough for Liza. Sally had brought a young Irish woman with her, Aisling, who was as bratty and as mouthy as James, but just as submissive, and Liza loved her instantly. 

They were on the balcony overlooking the grounds, curled up together on the sofa while Aisling put her mouth and hands to good use. Liza didn't want to let her go, if she was honest. Sally was the closest thing to a soulmate she had, but Sally was never the type to stay anywhere for very long. She'd been like that at school, and hadn't changed at all. Liza thought it was a minor miracle they'd shared a room together for so long. Thick as thieves, they were. Liza adored her.

"Did you really think you could keep her presence hidden from me?" Greg said as he came over to join them. 

Sally's face lit up and she pulled Greg over, curling up beside him. "Oh, darling, Liza didn't say you were here! I thought you had a show tonight!"

Greg answered her with a kiss that lasted far too long for Liza, who guided Aisling between her legs and watched them together. She wasn't jealous, not really. Sally wasn't the type to be owned by anyone, least of all herself or Greg. Sally only belonged to herself. 

Liza closed her eyes, half aware of what was going on around her as the party slowly began to wind down. It'd still be going for a few hours, but it was really just the hardcore kinksters left now. She could picture them all, knew them all by name, and could easily guess what they might be getting up to. 

But she wasn't going to let them worry her. They knew how to take care of themselves. Instead, she was just going to lie here and enjoy this moment as Aisling slowly brought her to orgasm, letting the pleasure crash over her in waves. 

"Oi, you'd better keep going, girl, I'm nowhere near done with that filthy mouth of yours yet," Liza said as Aisling went to move away. 

"Yes, mistress," Aisling murmured and got back to work. 

Liza let her head fall back as she closed her eyes again. "Fucking hell. Oh, I'm going to sleep well tonight, that's for sure."


End file.
